Computing devices having wireless capabilities may communicatively couple to other devices having wireless capabilities via a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi® or directly utilizing peer-to-peer and ad-hoc networking techniques. These computing devices may utilize wireless technologies designed to operate in a 60 GHz frequency band in accordance with one or more wireless communication standards, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad-2012 published on Dec. 28, 2012, or any variant thereof (hereinafter “the IEEE 802.11ad Standard”). Operating in the 60 GHz frequency band may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless connections. Moreover, these wireless interconnects may enable high performance wireless data transfer for display applications, audio applications, and so forth that supplement capabilities of current wired devices.